


Birth in a Wolf's Den

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birth in the woods, Camping, Childbirth, Gen, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Believe it or not, this is based on a dream. LOLHickory and Edge decide to have a summer camping trip before they have their baby bone's. but a thunder storm ruin's everything, the pair try to leave the woods but a heavily pregnant Hickory get's separated from Edge and has to seek shelter in a den he find's out its occupied.





	Birth in a Wolf's Den

"Hey Hick can i talk to you for a sec?" Edge calls Hickory from the couch "mmm? yeah." He says in a sleepy voice, "Say i've been thinking well today is our anniversary of our first date today, i was wondering if we can go on a one night camping trip just before our baby arrive's is that okay with you?" Edge says a little unsure.

Hickory looks up, the two seem to enjoy the outdoor's a lot Hickory loves the peaceful quiet air in the forest "Well....the only reason i would say no is cuz i'm very late term, but i don't wanna miss out, i love camping so much...you said one night only right?" Hickory was a little nervous about going out while so close to his due date. 

"I know you would say that, but well last time at our doctor's appointment he said you might have it a little late, think we can have just one peaceful day before our lives get busy with the lil one." 

Hickory didn't seem completely nervous, throughout the day the baby wasn't very active today maybe the baby won't be coming anytime soon. 

Edge did have a point maybe it would probably be okay "y-yeah sure i don't wanna stay home all day so let's go."

 

\-------------------------------

 

It was late afternoon, Edge and Hickory finish packing the small tent, got in the car and went to the same part of the forest where they had their first date. It never changed always stayed the same, Hickory was overjoyed already.

 

Everything was setup for the night, they got the fire going and Edge took out the marshmallow's and stick's in the ground to make s'more's Hickory was craving those tonight he almost eat's half the bag in a heartbeat. "Aww hun, you gonna eat them all i need to eat too." Edge says in his most childish voice ever which never failed to make Hickory blush. "Hehe, sorry Edge just hungry for you know who." Hickory rub's his big belly which was feeling uncomfortable to sit on the log with.

Edge smile's and lean's on Hickory rubbing his belly with his free hand, Hickory place's his much larger hand on Edge's then feels the baby giving gentle kick's. Suddenly Hickory began to dose off, he must be feeling tired, Edge and Hickory were able to share a quick kiss, and go into their tent and turn in for the night. 

"Tired already my love." Edge asks "Yes dear, just sleepy i'll be fine sorry we can't enjoy the night as much as i want to now." Hickory felt a little bad to be so sleepy it wasn't even 8 PM yet.

"No, you're carrying our child i know you get very sleepy like this, i'm just happy to be here with you, that's all i care about." Edge snuggle's closer and wrap's his arms around Hickory's belly, he lean's on Edge's muscular body. 

which was making his pelvic area warm. 

Edge and Hickory both dose off together listening to all the soft noises of the wind and frog's croaking in the nearby lake's.

 

The pair weren't sure how long they slept but a loud rumble of thunder startle's Hickory awake. "ahh...Edge did you hear that!?" Hickory was already shaking, he hate's thunder storm's Hickory reach's out and shakes Edge hard until he wakes up. "Mmmmm babe....what's wrong?" Unlike Hickory Edge is a pretty heavy sleeper, Hickory is too, but when it come's to very loud noises-

 

*RUMBLE* *BOOM*

 

Hickory yelps' and jumps, Edge does too, they immediately hug each other, then loud trickles of rain hit their tent, the rain has already started "Oh shit, Hickory-i'm so sorry i forgot to look up forecast-why did i forget!?" 

"Edge we have to get outta here i can't take it!" Hickory really can't handle thunder storm's, when they have them at home Hickory hide's under the bed like a little kid. 

Edge didn't like the idea of leaving in the dead of night but doesn't wanna start a fight and Hickory is really upset and stressed, that is NOT good for the baby. "Alright c'mon let's pack up, the rain is getting worse already." Hickory would not wait he tried to get on his feet but the tent wasn't tall enough and his big belly was in the way. Edge helps him crawl out, and gets up to lift Hickory up to his feet. 

Good thing rain doesn't bother Hickory its just the thunder and lightning.

*BOOOM* 

They jump, lightning was not far from them it almost hit their fire pit. Hickory scream's and tries to run to the car, but he wasn't as fast as he wanted to be right now.

"HICKORY WAIT, GET TO THE CAR, I'LL GET THE TENT DOWN, JUST REMAIN CALM I'M HERE!!!!" Edge yells Hickory barely heard him with the rain and thunder rumbling. but he tries to get to the car, he holds his belly to not jostle the unborn baby yet, he was now feeling hard kick's the baby could hear all the racket's causing Hickory to wince.

Hickory had to stop in the open to calm the baby "hhhhh...please baby, we'll be fine-" Then almost way too close to Hickory and Edge a bolt on lighting hit the ground, Hickory loses it his mind not right and blindly run's off into he wood's not thinking at all. Edge sees him panicking abandon's the tent and tries to catch up with Hickory.

"HICK WAIT!!!! DON'T RUN INTO THE WOODS WAIT!!!!!" Hickory didn't hear Edge he was too scared, he disappears in a heartbeat. "NO HICKORY I GOTTA FIND HIM I'LL GET HELP!!" Edge tries to get this phone to work to call for the ranger's and the police but the signal was weak Edge has to go get there himself. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Hickory kept blindly half running in the woods then his mind snaps back to reality, he stop's running and looks around he was in the forest, deep in the forest he went off the trail.

"*gasp* Oh no i panicked, what was i thinking i got myself into this i-Ahhhh!" Hickory then felt a jolt and hard kick "*huff* sorry...baby....papa's been such a dumbass, why didn't i run to the car?"

This place was not safe for him the storm hasn't calmed down but didn't get worse, he has to find shelter for now and he'll try again in the morning, to find the trail or Edge. "oh Edge i'm so sorry, but i'll find ya tomorrow i'm in no condition to keep moving." Hickory was able to collect his thoughts and walks to find a spot in large rocks's it was a small cave like den.

 

"Perfect i'll rest here looks comfy." He goes to the den it was big enough for him to stand in but he bend's down and goes inside, it was pitch black, the rain was still going but inside it was nice and dry, definitely warmer than out in the open. 

Hickory take's a deep breath and settle's down on the ground, he takes off his soaking wet, jacket, his shirt was fairly dry so he leaves it on, he then feel's a little warm, he puts his hand on his forehead, he was sweating a little but why does he feel warm? 

 

then he hears soft little whine's coming from right next to him, he dart's his head in that direction, he couldn't see a thing, but a part of the sky was clearing up, the moonlight was now exposing, it gave him enough light in his eye's to see....

 

Three wolf Puppies?....

"*gasp* pup's? oh no, is this a wolf's den? i can't hide here, a mother must be out there somewhere she'll think i'm after her pup's i better get outta here" Hickory tries to get on his feet but when he did, he felt something give under him, his pants suddenly got wet, he didn't sit on anything wet, the ground was dry.

Then his belly contract's his water had broke!

"What, are you kidding me now!?" He then winces and sits back down again "No, no not now, here in a wolf's den, in the woods Edge isn't here he can't miss this." Then he clutch's his belly the baby was coming now, "*huff* Ahh...baby are you kidding me, i can't do it here in this den." then a sound of something walking was heading his way, he thought it was another person or hopefully Edge, but when it got closer....

 

It was a wolf, a beautiful pure white wolf with sapphire eyes, it must be the mother wolf. Hickory went still "shit" he whispers "ugh...hi....i'm so...sorry mother wolf....i didn't know this is your den i saw your pup's and-Ahhh" Another contraction cuts him off. 

The momma wolf tilted her head, then started walking closer, Hickory tries not to freak anyone out. "oh no...please don't hurt me i'm sorry i'm-" The white wolf didn't growl or showed any sign's of feeling threatened, she just sat in front of him, then put's her head on his belly, not attacking at all, then walked right to his side leaning on his shoulder. 

Hickory was shocked, the wolf wasn't upset, but then he remembered the puppies, the mother wolf was in his shoe's she must've smelled the baby and his water, and wanted to help. "you're....not...mad?....Hnnnn... thank you wolf ?" He not felt calmer now, the wolf made small gruff's and went to her pup's to nurse them.

 

\--------------------

A few hours later The contractions were very close, the baby was almost ready to be born, He groans and takes off his pants exposing his sore entrance, he tried to prod his finger in to check, he felt wide open and the skull was almost there, The white wolf turned to him and walked right back to his side, this time trying to wrap her front paw in his arm like trying to hold hand's but has no hands. The wolf licked his cheek, probably trying to tell him "its ok". 

Hickory couldn't help but smile getting support from a wild wolf mother. "aww thank you mama, ah ow, i think its time." Hickory felt the next contraction, letting nature take its course and began to push. feeling the baby inching down, he was sweating the wolf kept licking his sweat off in a way of any comfort she could offer. Hickory felt so amazed the wolf then put her head on his milk swollen breast's. 

 

Another hour later, the storm was now calming down, The baby was getting closer to the outside world. The momma wolf, never left his side, He felt the fold's of his sore pussy bulging opening wider, he was now crowning. He bore down grunting loud, gritting his fang's and pushed with all his might. The wolf stayed put trying to soothe him, then the head was now out, the wolf took a look then tried to lick some of the fluids off. 

"mnnn, no need mama...i got this." Hickory tells the wolf, she only did one lick and pulled back to his side. He push's again one shoulder pop's, the other comes out, Hickory was losing strength, he was so tired, The wolf sensed that, and nudged his cheek, She made a small whine trying to telling him not to give up. Hickory gives a nod and lets out an ear piercing scream and gives his hardest push as long as he could. Keeping his hand's on the baby then the rest slid out, finally getting a chance to breath. 

 

The baby cries the wolf then howls, Hickory pick's up the baby to his chest, the wolf then tries to lick it clean. This time He let's her do it he doesn't have any towel's and his jacket was too wet and cold. "Thank you so much mama wolf." he says in a weak voice, the wolf nuzzles his neck, trying to keep him warm, Hickory couldn't help but cry softly, he was lost in the woods goes into labor in a wolf's den but the wolf helps him instead of kicking him out. 

He then take's off his shirt to feed his baby, the wolf then takes one of her pup's and shows him it. She clearly knew the feeling of being a mom.

"aww got nice puppies you must be very proud" He opens one arm the wolf came over, leaning on his side, Hickory gently wraps' his arm over the momma wolf sharing a tender hug. 

 

\-------------------------

 

The suns has now risen, Hickory decides to try and find help but not too far form the wolf's den Ranger's and Cops were out looking for him, he peeks his head out of the den already in view. 

"That's my Q mama wolf, i have to go thank you so much for your help, and letting me give birth in your home. not gonna lie but i'm gonna miss ya, i'll never forget this night, or you." The wolf bowed her head making a soft noise. Hickory tear's up with a genuine smile. 

"Heh... goodbye mama wolf." Hickory leaves the den the wolf watching him leave then her ears droop down. 

 

Hickory come's to the cop's Edge was here talking to two cops. "Heya everyone!" Edge was crying he darted his head seeing his love alive and well but sees...Hickory's big belly was gone and the cries of his child. 

"Hickory did you?'...." 

"yeah, come meet our baby." Hickory proudly shows them. Edge runs right to Hickory giving his best hug and tears spilling at the new arrival. The Cops and Ranger's help get the couple and baby home in an ambulance.

 

"Sorry i ran off Edge i was...so scared." Hickory was resting on a Stretcher while Edge held the now swaddled up baby with a spare blanket. 

"No i'm sorry i didn't check the Forecast, i'm sorry i got you into this and you gave birth in the woods alone." Edge felt so guilty 

"actually....i wasn't alone"


End file.
